Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag apparatus for a vehicle configured for reducing an injury to a passenger in the event of an oblique collision of a vehicle by applying a separate cushion for assisting an airbag cushion.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is provided with a steering wheel disposed in front of a driver's seat to steer wheels, in which the steering wheel is provided with an airbag apparatus that is deployed toward a driver to protect the driver in the event of a vehicle collision.
Such an airbag apparatus is configured to be deployed between the steering wheel and a driver before the driver's head or chest contacts the steering wheel, preventing the driver's head or chest from colliding with the steering wheel.
In addition, to protect a passenger, a passenger airbag, a curtain airbag, a roof airbag, or the like, deployed in the event of the vehicle collision are disposed at various positions in a vehicle.
Recently, various regulations have been enacted for safety of a passenger. It is necessary to protect a passenger who is inclined by 15° in the event of the vehicle collision. In addition, the passenger needs to be able to be protected even when the vehicle collision occurs when a passenger and the airbag are far away from each other.
Various aspects of the present invention are directed to providing an airbag apparatus for a vehicle meeting such regulations.
The information included in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and may not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.